


Unfurl

by AquosEvolved



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Backrubs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-21 00:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquosEvolved/pseuds/AquosEvolved
Summary: Azura gives her husband a backrub for a much-needed stress reliever.Rated M for being a bit steamy but not explicit.





	Unfurl

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hey. I'm writing Azurrin again. It's only been...what? 5 months? Well, long enough. I'm back on my bullshit.

     Azura looked up from the letters and missives and logistical documents that littered her desk when the door to her study creaked open to reveal her husband. Corrin staggered across the room and plopped himself into one of the chairs on the other side of her desk with a breathy groan. The queen blinked her golden eyes in surprise at such a sight. While hardly infallible, Corrin was – and, from the moment they met, always had been – incredibly energetic and hard to keep down. Physically speaking, anyway.

     “Is…everything alright?” Azura put down the tri-folded ledger from the Department of the Royal Treasury down to let her husband know he had her undivided attention.

     “I haven’t been this much of a wreck since -” Corrin interrupted himself to yawn. The circlet on his head slipped a little when he tipped his head back. “- the last few days of the Old Vallite War.” He stood up ever so slightly to pull the wing-backed chair he had deposited himself into closer to Azura’s desk so he could lay his head on it.

     Azura reached out to stroke a few of his soft, messy locks between her thumb and forefinger. She then leaned forward to gently brush her fingers against his scalp. Corrin let out a quiet, appreciative hum. She hummed back. She continued to rub his head before she had an idea. Azura slowly rose to her feet and sauntered to stand in the middle of the room. It was only after she was in place that she realized how silly of her it was to make a show out of moving when Corrin still had his face pressed to her desk.

     “Corrin.” He lifted his head and craned his neck so he could look in her general direction when she called his name. “Stand up and take your shirt off.” Corrin’s furrowed his brow. He didn't bother to question it, though; only to do as he was told. Or he tried to with that second part, at least. Azura softly giggled at his inability to unhook his cape in his exhausted state. At the sound of his wife’s laughter, a smile took Corrin’s tired features.

     “You’re so cute.” He murmured. He reached out to cup her cheek.

     “Oh, hush.” Despite her words, Azura’s voice carried nothing but love. She leaned her head into his touch while she continued to work at her king’s cape and then the buttons on his shirt. “Alright, now lie down on your stomach.” She instructed once he was properly shirtless.

     “Lie down? But where?” Corrin asked. Azura looked at him with one cyan eyebrow high. She was trying to make this moment intimate and special and Corrin didn’t seem to get it at all. “Not even a pity laugh?” He chuckled while he lowered himself to lie on the floor. “Alright, now what?”

     “Now?” Azura took on a low and almost sultry tone. She lowered herself to straddle her husband’s legs. She ghosted her fingers along his shoulder blades and then leaned forward to put her lips tantalizingly close to the tip of his pointed ear. “Now, just be still and relax.” She whispered.

     Sky blue tresses drifted along Corrin’s back when Azura leaned back up. He shivered slightly at the feather-light touch. She lightly planted her hands just above his waist and slowly teased the toned but tense muscles. She was tantalizingly slow in how she proceeded up the length of his back. Corrin instructed her to go a little in a certain direction once or twice but, for the most part, he didn’t have to. She kneaded every little muscular spot, bit by bit. Occasionally, his whole body would shiver while he loosed a pleasured sigh. Whenever this happened, his wife would gently shush him and remind him to keep still.

     Such reminders came much more often once Azura reached his shoulders. The muscles around Corrin’s shoulder blades were practically all one big knot and she had to be a lot more thorough than delicate. More than once, she accidentally dug her nails into him, causing him to hiss. Each time, she breathed out a quiet apology.

     “Almost done, almost done.” Azura soothed when he hissed over just a bit too much pressure between his shoulder blades. She moved from the offending area to either side of it. Oddly enough, the more she massaged those places, the tenser they seemed to get. She lifted her hands and waited for him to say something.

     “Why’d you stop?” Corrin asked breathlessly, craning his head to look back at her.

     “I wasn’t hurting you?” Azura asked in response. Corrin’s mess of silvery hair jostled slightly when he shook his head. “Alright, then I’ll keep going.” The queen took back her seductive tone and resumed working her beloved’s shoulders. Like before, he seemed to only get tenser as she kneaded them but she kept going.

     Not much later, Corrin let out another hiss and Azura quickly pulled her hands back. Why did he let her keep going when she was hurting him? Did he think telling her she wasn’t doing a good job would hurt her feelings? He should have been more concerned with himself than with her feelings. Oh, the whole mood was rui- Azura’s admonishment of herself was silenced when Corrin hissed again. His back visibly tensed, causing Azura’s heart to rend in sympathy.

      There was a flash and Corrin let out a drawn-out sigh of contentment. When the light faded, a huge pair of leathery wings protruded from his shoulder blades to spread out all over the floor on either side of him. Corrin lifted his head and craned his neck to look back at her with a tired but peaceful expression.

     “That’s _much_ better.” He murmured. “Thank you, darling.”

     “O-oh, I..." Azura stuttered in shock over the sudden transformation. After she properly processed the situation, her smile returned to her face. "Happy to help, my love.” She offered Corrin her hand when he pushed himself into a kneeling position. He gladly took it and hoisted himself onto his feet and then pulled his wife into his arms.

     “You are always so good to me.” Corrin's wings joined his arms in wrapping around her. “I love you, Azura.”

     “And I love you.” Azura leaned into him and rested her head against his chest, feeling safe in his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't write endings. Oh, well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
